User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 12
Ironator Salvation I now realize that I only trashed the first of the possessed Iron Man armors. The invaders created an army of them to wreak havoc on the city. As the possessed armors fired lasers and missiles everywhere, nameless soldiers shot at them uselessly before being shot back and punched into oblivion. I had to do Neo's bullet dodge again as usual, not even being grazed by the lasers. Twilight and I cast a projection spell displaying the message "Evacuate the city immediately" in order to quickly remove any innocent bystanders from the city before fighting back. Some bystanders weren't so lucky. Both of us alicorns had to safely toss the armors away from the bystanders with our magic. Zero cut the armors' missiles in half with his blade, causing them to harmlessly explode behind him. Mega Man intercepted more missiles with his buster. While one bystander was being mauled by an armor, Rarity used her cloth whip to pull the bystander to safety. Applejack did the same to another bystander with her rope. Once all the bystanders were out of the way, my team was ready to go all out on the possessed armors. When it was my turn to blast the armors, my magical horn caused them to spark and explode with lasers. Then they massively underestimated my five lightsabers, their shots all being deflected, and their armor explosively cut down as if they were wearing nothing at all. I also Falcon Punched them in the face, causing them to fall and explode. Mega Man and Zero felt right at home fighting these possessed armors. Fighting these armors was no different from fighting Mavericks and Robot Masters as usual. So the two robot heroes had no problems with the fight. Some armors blasted a building with missiles. As it fell down, Twilight and I blew it up with a large magic beam, then destroyed the rest of the debris to avoid any further danger. Then Twilight used her Rapidash and Masked Matterhorn forms to heat and cool some of the armors before shattering them with her hooves. We also found ourselves magically bashing armor together. What happens when two equal forces collide? For the armors, they blew up upon crashing into each other. I forgot. Applejack's data was inserted into Molly Hayes to revive her when we fought Beildon. I released the data so that both AJ and Molly could fight separately again. Both of them trashed the armors with their limbs and by throwing trash cans at them. The armors were tossed and kicked around as if they were as light as a feather, exploding. More fell as AJ, Molly, and Rarity jumped on their heads like Mario. Rarity's purple remote armor blocked some lasers for her, showering them with explosive gems, magic lasers, and punches and kicks. We then had to prepare our finishing moves to stop the army. "ALICORN BLASTER!" Twilight and I fired a huge combined energy bolt from our horns. It smashed its way through the armor army, dropping it like a house of cards. "GEMSTORM SHAKER!" AJ and Rarity slammed the ground really hard. As the armors got sent flying upward into the air, so did lots of gems, cutting them down. Molly just did her drop kick and wind-up punch on the armors. I swear to Celestia, if there was a Nintendo Alliance, Captain Falcon's design there could take a page from Molly's! "MEGA LEGENDS!" Mega Man did his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. X, Trigger, MegaMan.EXE, and X all teleported right next to him and pulled a Power Rangers laser finisher on the armors, exploding them. After posing in front of the last giant explosion, we all yelled, "Got you! With this, case complete!" Then I began to hear a voice in my head. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is using a telepathic spell to speak directly into your head. Did you really think Tony Stark got killed? That didn't really happen, because he and Captain Amareica will fight in the Marvel Civil War movie. Trixie used an illusion spell to swap Tony out for a CGI replica and make the invaders think they took him prisoner. That replica shattered after they cut it down. Meet TGAPT and Tony Stark inside your MLP Avengers Alliance clone. It'll be safer to further talk there." My team went back to the Equestrian M: AA to meet Trixie and Tony. Category:Blog posts